song_of_the_nightingale_ddfandomcom-20200214-history
Drew
"DREWWW!!!" Drew is a male human-goliath hybrid barbarian/druid who travels with The Vengeful Four in their quest to slay evil and make money. Biography Born to a Goliath barbarian father and a Human druid mother, a young Drew was left abandoned in the woods after his parents died. Mistaken for a cub, Drew was taken in by a litter of bears. Lost Mines of Phandelver After returning from a hunt one day, Drew returned home to discover his bear family under attack by the horseman War. In the ensuing fight, Drew fled to lure War away from his family, and accidentally happened upon the band of adventurers, minus Sasha due to previous events. The party helped him drive off the horseman, and Drew decided to stay with the party, in his quest to become the apex predator and to track and kill the Four Horsemen. Venturing into Tressendar Manor in an attempt to kill Glasstaff, it was here that Drew showed off his more bestial nature. As Dax the War Chemist was on the brink of death, Drew's Werebear form was unleashed, and he ripped the remaining bandits apart. Later on, Drew met and befriended the goblin Droop, who Drew referred to as Tiny Drew. In the wizard's chambers, Drew confronted Glasstaff, and fought bravely against the lord of fire.Whether it was in retaliation for the death of Moostachio, or just out of blind rage and bloodlust, Drew randomly decided to take a dried tongue he had received earlier, and rectally infuse it with Glasstaff. After some time had passed, Drew delivered the killing blow to Glasstaff, crushing his head into the stone floor. After departing Phandalin, the group finally arrived at Cragmaw castle. Battling the guards out front, Drew was injured by the orc captain, which damaged his pride, but strengthened his resolve to become apex predator. Once inside, the group confronted King Grol, who collapsed the floor, sending Drew and the group into a dungeon under the castle. Using his strength, Drew managed to escape the prison, and ascended the castle towards the throne room. Arriving in Grol's chambers, the group confronted the Cragmaw king. Entering a duel with him, Drew would again be overcome by his battle lust, unleashing his bear form against Grol's angelic armor he had materialized. Finally, after a long and grueling battle, Drew bested Grol, and recieved his hammer, along with Grol's blessing, as Drew had goven him a worthy death. After returning to town, Drew had finally come face to face with the one responsible for Phandelver's troubles: The Black Spider himself, Nezznar. The next day, Drew and the group traveled to Wave Echo Cave, in an attempt to kill the Black Spider. Before going into the cave, however, Drew and the other heroes met with Anzu one last time, though for Drew and Dax this was their first time. Drew mentioned he had never hunted Kenku before, but Anzu was unfazed, welcoming Drew to try, earning Drew's respect. At the end of the caves, The Four found Nezznar, who was admiring the Forge of Spells. In the ensuing fight, the heroes very nearly lost their lives, but after what seemed like hours, Drew rushed down Nezznar, swinging into him with a flurry of blows, as Dax took his blunderbuss and shot into Nezznar's face, wounding him enough to try and sap more power from the forge, resulting in Nezznar's death. Afterwards, Drew and Dax traveled to Neverwinter woods, Dax meeting Drew's bear family, and Drew saying his goodbyes, as he left to travel with the rest of the group. Personality While high in wisdom, Drew possesses a rather low intelligence, and prefers to speak in shorter sentences. As sort of a battle cry, Drew loves to shout his own name. Drew prefers to let his strength do the talking, and is more likely to intimidate people than ask. He does have a soft spot however, in particular for his teammate Dax, and the goblin Droop. Abilities & Equipment Despite his druidic training, Drew is a barbarian at heart, and prefers his axe to magic. Due to a druidic curse he received some time ago, Drew also possessed a condition called Ursathropy, causing him to transform into a powerful werebear, seemingly at random. In this form, Drew maintains limited control over his body, as a battle rage overtakes his mind he tears anything apart that happens to be nearby. After besting King Grol in a match, Drew took his hammer, Stoneshaper, and continued to use it in his battle's against the Black Spider. Appearance In his human form, Drew is much taller than a human, but slightly shorter than an average Goliath, standing at 7"8. As a werebear, Drew grows black fur all over his body, absorbs his armor as a natural layer of defense, and grows to around 12" tall. Favoring heavy armor, Drew covers his face in a steel, horned helmet, and wears a green tunic for armor, draped in a large fur cloak.